George Drives the Batmobile
|image = |caption = After agreeing to do so, and after Angie got fed up with Benny for making out with a date in her SUV, it's George's turn to transport Benny and her friends around in "George Drives The Batmobile" in Season 5 (ep.#4). |season = 5 |episode = 4 |overall = 84 |airdate = October 19, 2005 |code = 404 |imdb = tt0587193 |guests = Elmarie Wendel Thomas F. Wilson Ron Pearson Ren Casey Michael Placencia |writer = Dave Caplan & Mark Torgove |director = Joe Regalbuto |previous = "George's Dog Days of Bummer" |next = "Trick or Treat Me Right" }} was the fourth episode of Season Five of George Lopez, and also the the 84th overall episode in the series. Written by Dave Caplan and Mark Torgove, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, originally aired on ABC-TV on October 19, 2005. Synopsis Rather than give in to Benny's incessant pleas to buy her a new car, George and Angie agree to drive her around town just to get her out of the house. Storyline Benny wants a car, but George refuses to get her one, this after she gets Carmen to drive her to Thirsty's; when George and Ernie wind up having go there to pick up Carmen. With that being, Angie, after a discussion with George over the issue of Benny not having a car, winds up, after agreeing to alternate weeks in driving Benny around, winds up having to drive Benny around that week, as George tells her that it's "her week to drive" his mom around, because he'd be working late all the rest of that month. Angie then drops Benny off at Thirsty's, but when Angie drives back to pick up Benny, gets into the car with a guy named Sonny (Thomas F. Wilson) she just met at the bar. When Benny tells her to drop she and her date by his place, Angie asks her "Have we thought out the consequences of our actions?", as Benny, who's not in the mood to hear Angie preach to her, responds "I asked just for a ride, not a buzzkill!!" When Sonny introduces himself, he says his name is what it is because "I'm like the Sun, I'm hot, and everything revolves around me!" When Sonny asks Angie "How'd she rope you into driving her?" Angie tells him that she's Bennys daughter-in-law, but when Sonny responds "Who's Benny?", Benny tells Sonny that Benny's her middle name, saying her full name is "Crystal Benny Carrington". Anyway, Angie gets fed up driving Benny around after Benny and Sonny wind up making out in the backseat, right in front of her, after trying to describe Benny to him after he asks her what Benny's like, as Sonny also then propositions her to join Benny and he for a threesome, which makes Angie decide to drop the two lovebirds off at the nearest bar on the way back home. Wnen Angie gets back to the house, she tells George that she refuses to drive Benny places anymore. So George drives Benny, but she brings too many friends who all annoy him, as they pull up to a fast food restaurant drive thru, they and then Benny tricks him into racing against a young driver (Ren Casey) in the car which pulls up in the lane next to him; as the guy puts up his hand, letting George know that he wants to race him, George tries at first to ignore him, but when Benny cajoles him, calling him a "wuss" for not wanting to race the guy, he changes his mind, calling the guy out "You want some of this, punk!??" as the guy replies, "I'll race you, fool...but the loser's takin' your women home!" Just as the traffic light changes and the race begins and ends, George, who began taunting his race challanger when he won the race, gets stopped by a nearby police officer (Ron Pearson). who gets George's license suspended for 30 days. When the officer arrives the Lopez home, with Benny and George, Angie, bewildered, asks the officer "What happened!??", as the officer tells her "Mr. Lopez committed reckless endangerment, had open containers in the car, to many passengers in the car, none of them were wearing seatbelts, and someone reached for my gun!" as Benny tells the officer "That was my friend Gina, and she wasn't reaching for your gun!" When Benny blames George for them getting stopped by the police officer, saying "All this wouldn't have happened if you would have let me drive your car!". George is still adamant in not allowing her drive it, as he mentions the she never let him drive her car when he got his driver's liscene in high school, mentioning that he was the only kid who had to go to his senior prom via the bus shuttle. George then tries to make his point in not allowing Benny to drive his car by taking a hammer to his ignition key to make sure Benny wouldn't sneak out and try to drive it. When Angie mentions to him "What are you going to do in 30 days when you can drive again!?", George, realizing the mistake he's made in destroying his car key, cites his way of winning arguments, replying "I win battles, not wars!" When Benny counters George's move with mentioning that she was working two jobs at time, also saying that they "would've been screwed" if she allowed him to ddrive her car if wouldv'e crashed it, she points out his dyslexia, she also mentions a kid named Jimmy Ortega, who used to live down the street from them, and also went to high school with George who died in a traffic accident, saying that Jimmy was smart and "I couldn't let my dyslexic son drive!", and "I didn't want to get a phone call saying my son died driving the wrong way!" When George, partly due to being touched after hearing Benny talk about her concern for him in not letting him drive her car years earlier, and also strongly due to Angie's prodding, changes his mind about Benny driving his car and gets a spare key out of the kitchen counter and then tosses it to Benny, he tries to get her to make a promise that she'd never drink and drive, she thinks for a moment, tosses the keys back to him, and heads upstairs. Main cast *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez Guest stars/Recurring cast *Ren Casey as "The Driver" *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero *Ron Pearson as Ticketing Police Officer *Elmarie Wendel as Gina Sorenstam *Thomas F. Wilson as Sonny (Benny's date) (as Tom Wilson) *Michael Placencia as Guy at Thristy's (uncredited) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes